Ars Amatoria: Will and Ronny
by F-16
Summary: Okay, this is my attempt at taking down the challenges using one of my favorite couples, Will Aston and Ronny Robinson! Hope you enjoy:
1. Friends

Hey, this is F-16. This is my attempt at the Ars Amatoria. I hope you like it.

To the people waiting for me to update my other story, I'm still writing it. I'll get it up soon so no angry complaints...please.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Wish I did, but I don't.

**Friends**

Will rolled over in bed and looked at the clock that sat on his bedside table. The green, luminouse numbers read 12:28. He sighed and slipped out of bed. His barefeet made no sound on the wood floors as he walked out of his room and downstairs.

He stood in the hallway, caught between the tv and food. Which one? The thought of the rest of that chocolate cake that was sitting, undisturbed in the fridge, quickly won the battle. He entered the dark kitchen and guided himself by memory to the refridgerator. He grasped the handle and opened it, the dim glow filled the room.

"Hey, stranger."

Startled, Will spun around to see Ronny sitting at the counter, the chocolate cake sitting next to her and fork in hand. Will regained his composure and smiled. "You gonna save any of that for me?"

"Only if you bring some milk with you," smiled Ronny.

A little defeated, Will flicked on one of the lights, grabbed the half gallon jug of milk, a fork, and two glasses, bringing them over to the counter. "Happy, princess?" He asked, sitting down on the stool next to hers. He put some milk in his glass and tried to get at the cake, but Ronny pulled it away. He sighed and filled her glass as well. Ronny pushed the cake over so that it was between them. "So? What brings you to the kitchen so late?" He asked, his mouth full of cake. Not his most charming appearance, but he didn't really care this late at night.

"I could ask you the same question," said Ronny, swallowing her bite.

"To bad, I asked first."

Ronny shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. A fight before bed time is enough to set my adrenaline off. Now I know never to do that again." She spooned another piece of the cake into her mouth and took a drink. "You?"

"I don't know? I just didn't feel very tired."

Ronny laughed. "Two adrenaline junkies not able to sleep. Why am I not surprised."

"Of course, with chocolate in my system, I'm gonna be wide awake for the rest of the night."

Ronny liked off her fork and pointed it at him. "You know, I hadn't thought of that. That means we've gotta do something to fill the rest of the time tonight."

Will groaned. "I don't like where this is going."

"We should race."

"Foot race. You'll cheat."

Ronny rolled her eyes. "No, silly. I meant _motorcycle_ racing." She paused, a slight grin on hr face. "The only problem is, the garage is locked." She shot a sideways glance at Will, who was slowly placing that cocky smile onto his face.

/\/\/\/

The garage was open, but there was one thing Will hadn't counted on. Andrew Hartford had placed a lock on the motorcycles. It was no problem, of course, but it was still a pain in the butt.

"Come on, Will. We don't have forever."

Will looked reprouchfully at Ronny then turned back to his work. One lock broken. Now to the next bike. "You know, the only reason I'm doing this is because I like you."

"Oooh. You like me," Ronny said in a playfull voice.

"You know what I mean…there. Done. I like you as a friend." Will sat down on his bike as Ronny revved up the other on.

"Okay. Well I 'like you as a friend' too."

For some strange reason, Will felt his heart beating a little faster. "So, what's the course?" he asked casually.

"Hmmm. I'm just feeling like a little drive right now."

"What! That is definitely not the Ronny I know."

"Okay, you pick the trail."

"What's going to take all night?"

"How 'bout we go around the edge of town. It's small enough. The first one back here wins," said Ronny. Her voice slightly muffled as she put on her helmet.

Will did the same as he agreed. He put on his gloves and the two high fived as the garage door opened. The two revved their bikes.

"On your mark," said Ronny. "Get set…GO!"

The two sped down the gravel driveway and into the street.

Friends was a good start for anyone.

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it. I think it was a little cheesy at the end, but you decide. And the only way you can let me know is to review, so please review.**

**See ya later, F-16.**


	2. Dare

**Yeah, another chapter up. I am on a roll...**

**Dare**

Andrew Hartford had counted on a lot of things when it came to his rangers. What he hadn't counted on was how quickly they would eat all the food. He sighed and went down to the main room where they were all enjoying some down time. "Hey guys," he said, trying to get their attention.

He rangers looked up at him, except for Tyzonn and Will, who were both concentrated on a game of foozeball.

"Will," Mr. Hartford called. The black ranger looked up and Tyzonn hit the white ball into the goal.

"Hey, I call interference."

"Oh, just give it to him, Will. You've won the last three games," said Rose.

"Fine," Will said in a very unwilling voice.

"Will, I need you and Dax to go to the store and pick up some groceries." Andrew held out a list that Dax eagerly took. Will, however, didn't look all that eager.

"What! Why us?"

"Spencer and I are busy. It should only take fifteen minutes."

"Oh, come on Will. Are you afraid you'll lose your manliness if you're caught shopping," teased Ronny. The two locked eyes before Will gave in. "Okay. Let's go." He and Dax left.

Mr. Hartford shook his head and went back to his study.

"Wow, Ronny. I thought it was going to take a while before we could get him to go," said Mack, smiling.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Ronny, looking up from the video game she and Rose were playing.

"It means I think he likes you," said Mack.

"Has he told you?" asked Ronny, trying to end the conversation.

"He told me," called Tyzonn from where he stood behind the couch.

"Wow. You're the best keeper of secrets I've ever seen," said Rose, making Tyzonn blush.

"So we know he likes you. The only question is – do you like him?" Mack, Rose, and Tyzonn all looked at Ronny, who was turning redder by the second.

"I do-don't like him, M-mack." She started to stutter as Mack's grin grew wider.

"Just admit it, Ronny." Rose scooted closer to her, as did the two boys.

Feeling pressured, Ronny blew. "All right! I admit it. I like Will. Now can you all back away from me. Please?"

"Yes! I knew it! I knew you liked him," said Rose, high fiving Mack.

"You guys had better keep this to yourselves," growled Ronny, glaring at Tyzonn who took a step back, holding up his hands.

"Oh, come on Ronny. You know we're never gonna be able to keep _that_ secret," said Mack.

"Which means you'll have to tell him before we do," laughed Tyzonn, his silver eyes sparkling.

"You guys -"

"I dare you to kiss him. When he comes back," shot Rose.

Everyone present knew that Ronny was never one to back down from a challenge, which made the decision even more excruciating.

"You know you want to," taunted Mack.

Ronny hit the couch in defeat. "You guys are so mean! Fine. I'll do it."

"Ha ha. They should be back soon, and you had better keep your word." Mack said as he went back to his book. All three were smiling triumphantly.

Ten long minutes passed before the Rangers heard the front door slam open. Ronny paled slightly when she heard Will's voice as he and Dax came back up to the main room.

"Uh, I've gotta go to the bathroom." She stood to leave.

"Grab her, she's escaping!"

Tyzonn had her floored before she had tried to make a break for it.

"What's up…and what are you doing?" asked Will. He and Dax both carried and armload of groceries and were headed to the kitchen.

"Get off of me. I'll do it!"

Tyzonn got off of the yellow ranger and pulled her up, then pointed her in the direction of Will.

Ronny composed herself, took a deep breath, and walked over to Will. She put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips to his.

Will got over his shock pretty quickly and started to kiss her back. He almost dropped the groceries he was holding when she deepened the kiss and moved her hands to his neck.

"How horribly inapporpriate," huffed Spencer, who was passing by with two glasses of lemonade on a tray. The two jumped apart, blushing, only to be met by laughter and a couple whistles from they're friends.

Will recovered and smiled down at Ronny. "If that's what I get every time I go shopping, I should go more often."

**a/n**

**Please review. If you're not sure about it, just do it anyway.**

**See ya!**


	3. Secrets

Yeah, I got another one up! I love these challenges, I totally love to write these.

Oh, by the way, this one takes place right after Both Sides Now.

**Secrets**

She walked up to him, tightened her fist, and punched him in the face. He fell down and looked up at her in surprise. "You stupid, self-centered idiot!" she shouted.

"What was that for?" He got up from the ground, holding his jaw.

"What do you mean what was that for? Don't you ever do that again, Will! Ever! You don't know how bad you scared me!"

The two started shouting at each other at the same time, Will to defend himself, and Ronny to accuse him.

"Do you know how hard it was to shoot you - "

"You could have at least told us - "

"We had to make it convincing - "

"I know how to pretend to hate you – "

"And then I had to pretend to like Miratrix!"

"You had to what?!"

"You heard me."

"Why? Couldn't you have just pretended to be friends with her? That's gross."

"Yeah, I know. Now remind me again why you care?"

"Because… I am your friend and I care."

"You're a really bad liar."

"And of course you would know!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The two started to shout again. Mack leaned over to Rose. "Do you think they're gonna end this soon. We kinda need to go."

Rose, who was watching the fight with interest, shushed Mack. "I think it's coming to the good part."

" – I never should have like you in the first place - "

Will raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Hold back a sec. You like me?"

Ronny's eyes widened when she realized what she had said. She took a step back, "No, no, no. That is not what I said."

"Yes you did. It looks like Ronny has a secret."

"You are this close to dying tonight." She held her thumb and index finger a centimeter apart to emphasize her statement.

"Oh, you wouldn't kill the person you love, now would you?"

She stabbed a finger at his chest. "Do not use that against me, _William_."

"Oooh, you didn't."

"Yes I did."

Will took a step closer to her. "Well then, we'll have to do something about that." He leaned down and kissed her.

Dax and Mack stood with their mouths wide open, gaping at the sight before them. "See," said Rose. "I told you the good part was coming."

Will broke their kiss and whispered in Ronny's ear. "Now will you please not call me William again?"

"Trust me, I'll call you William if you keep kissing me like that every time I do…William."

Will smiled. "I think I could live with that." He leaned down again.

**a/n**

**I know this one and the ones before have delt on how they started their relationships, but the next few are going to be on after. I'm already working on the next one. I love these things!**

**See ya later. F-16.**


	4. Youth

Okay, to read this one, picture everyone in like, their seventies. A little weird, I know, but it's funny. At least I hope it is.

**Youth**

"They were like the perfect couple." Mack looked out at the crowd, but barely saw anyone. He was old, and he didn't like being old.

Mack's wife, Rose, sat behind him, with Dax and Tyzonn. He looked down at his notes, peering through glasses even though he knew his speech by heart.

"They were the two biggest adrenaline junkies the world has ever seen." He smiled as he remembered his ranger days. "They met at the height of their youth. They found adventure together, they seeked thrills to share with each other. And as they had a family, they eventually became wiser and taught their children not to do what they did until they were older."

The crowd gave a small laugh and Mack saw Alex, Will and Ronny's oldest daughter, smile and sort of nod her head.

"As they got older, their love for each other never died. In todays society we see too much of the bad side of marriage and relationships. The fights, the divorces, the abuse. Will and Ronny were the perfect example of the good side of marriage." He chuckled slightly as he thought about the next part he was going to say. " I remember when they got married. They decided that they would have their reception at some fancy resturant. We got halfway through the meal and they said they had to go to the bathroom." He smiled and the crowd did the same, already anticipating what was next. "Well, they went to the bathroom and never came back. We found out later that they ditched us for their honeymoon, and left us with the bill."

The crowd was really laughing now.

"I could give you a thousand different incidents like that. But that would take too long, and you've already had three speakers before me, so I'm sure you're tired. What I wanted to say was that people like Will and Ronny never forgot their youth. Even when they were too old to do the things they used to do, they always remembered, and on occasions, did them anyway. They shouldn't be forgotten…"

All the rangers from the old days were there. Mack, Rose, Tyzonn, and Dax - all of them looking at the grave.

"You know, I do think that it was the best way for them to go out," said Tyzonn. Rose nodded slightly in agreement.

"You bet. But I mean, sky diving? Who would have thought? Especially at their age. I'm surprised they even got on the plane."

Mack shook his head. "Well, at least they died with that last rush, huh." He put an arm around Rose and the two turned to leave. Tyzonn smiled at Dax, gave him a pat on the back, and went to join his family. Dax took one last look at the headstone.

**They liked the rush when they were young…**

**They liked the rush when they were old…**

**Now, we're sure they'll like it when they're up there…**

**In loving memory - **

**Will Aston and Ronny Robinson Aston**

a/n

I hope you liked it. Please review. Please review. Please review. Maybe if I say it long enough, you'll do it...Hmm, just a thought.


End file.
